Before the present disclosure, toner printers were unable to over print and under print in a single pass. This is desirable because in order to accomplish both under printing and overprinting, a user would have to purchase two different machines or systems. Under printing is beneficial because it allows printing on a darker media without having the colors of the print job be washed out by the darker media. Over printing is beneficial because it allows for a heat transfer print operation to a darker media without having the colors of the print job be washed out by the darker media.
Furthermore, before the present disclosure, there existed toner printers that could under print in a single pass, and toner printers that could over print in a single pass, but there existed no machines that could over or under print in a single pass. Typically, the over print must be done after laying down the color print job, which is two passes. The under print must be done before laying down the color print job, which is also in two passes.
Thus, there is a need for device, system, and method for providing or converting a toner cartridge printer that can over or under print in a single pass. Preferably, the device, system, and method allows for a single machine or system be capable to interchange from over printing to under printing and vice-versa.